The care of children with human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection and their families often involves complex nursing tasks. As of yet, there has been no in-depth exploration of the nurses in this situation. The purpose of this study is to identify and describe the experience, both positive and negative, of nurses who care for children with HIV infection. The sample for this qualitative research will consist of ten nurses who regularly care for children with HIV infection. Informed consent will be obtained from all participants prior to conducting the interviews. Summary of Findings: Second interviews completed and study is terminated. Data analysis is pending.